Friendship Ever After
by Pricat
Summary: Ralph hangs out with certain princesses with Vanellope's help including a good friend in Elsa
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This is kind of random as I haven't seen Ralph Wrecks The Internet yet, but very excited to especially the Disney princesses and Meeko (he is my favourite Disney Aninal sidekick btw) so this is going to be intresting.**

 **So in this, Vanellope brings Ralph to the castle at Oh My Disney so tne princesses can meet him plus he and Elsa hit it off and it's cute and this might turn into a series of stories, we'll see after I see the movie or if I post this.**

* * *

"You sure this is a good idea, kid, what if they try to attack me, like when you first met them?" Ralph asked.

"Yep as I told them about you, so don't worry." Vanellope replied, with a grin on her face.

It was early evening in the Internet and Vanellope was going to visit certain princesses at the castle at Oh My Disney so she wanted them to meet Rallph because she'd told them about the nine feet tall man, a lot knowing they would get along, hoping chaos would ensue, thinking that instead of saying it in front of Ralph sensing he was anxious about new people because of the past.

"Hey they'll like you so just be yourself, alright?" Vanellope said as they were entering seeing Jasmine on a magic carpet flying around which impressed Vanellope getting an idea about racing making Ralph nervous knowing when the kid got like this, chaos happened seeing her onto the carpet beside Jasmine making the Agrabah princess grin at that.

"I see you brought your friend, but is he alright?" Jasmine asked.

"He just is a little anxious around new people, just don't attack him, unless you want damage." Vanellope replied.

Ralph was just taking in things, as this was a bit new, deciding to sit somewhere just in case because he didn't want to wreck the castle like almost wrecking the Internet unaware a certain raccoon was on his shoulder.

"Aw hey there little guy, you lost?" Ralph said unaware some of the princesses were watching impressed, including Pocahontas remembering when Vanellope had tried to pet Meeko, so this was a good beginning which surprised even Vanellope.

"Sorry he kind of climbed onto my shoulder." Ralph said.

"It's actually a good thing, Meeko is pretty shy aroubd new people like when Vanellope first met us." Pocahontas replied making him smile a little seeing her get Meeko off his shoulder seeing Jasmine and Vanellope land, as high tea was beginning making Ralph a little nervous surprising them.

"Hmm a big strong man, afraid of high tea?" Rapunzel asked him making Vanellope grin.

"It's just I've never done this before, you know?" Ralph admitted unaware that Elsa and Anna had just arrived but Elsa was curious about Ralph, knowing Vanellope talked about him a lot, sitting beside him, making Ralph curious about her.

"It's alright, sometimes we get messy here especially some of the animals." Elsa muttered seeing Anna using peanut butter and jelly making the others excitable surprising Ralph seeing Vanellope joining in seeing Ralph by himself guessing he was just trying to be calm or not wreck anything hearing Moana mentioning about things.

Elsa was bringing over a platter of PB and J sandwiches along with a pitcher of milk, sitting beside the guy, knowing how it felt to be the new guy surprised he had never had PB and J before or that he was undecided about chocolate since she and Anna loved it noticing some of the others were in their lounge wear, saying she would be right back seeing Vanellope join him.

"I see you're making friends, eh?" she said seeing Ralph nod, drinking milk, despite spilling some on his shirt, hoping nobody would mind making her get it, eating a cupcake knowing things would get fun soon seeing some of the princesses back in their loungewear including Elsa making Ralph's cheeks go pink.

"Somebody likes you!" Anna sang to Elsa making her cheeks go pink.

"W-we're just friends kid." Ralph said as Vanellope grinned knowing her friend was making friends with some of the princesses seeing him in the corner with some of the animals including Meeko who was on his lap but being calm which they foubd adorable which Vanellope agreed with.

"That is very adorable, you know?" Elsa whispered to her, while they were hanging out plus she was having a blast plus noticed that karaoke was about to start, knowing Ralph could sing, noticing he was feeling calmer, not so anxious which was a good thing them curious making Ralph surprised by what she was saying, feeling shy, hearing a certain snow queen cheering was helping him feel braver.

Afterwards he was in the corner, as Elsa was coming over, but was impressed by his singing, and was drinking a milkshake making Ralph hope it was not from a certain game.

"No it's not from that game, as Vanellope told us." she told him making him smile.


	2. Trimming The Tree

It was early the next morning, as Ralph awoke after the events of last night involving karaoke, snacks among other things plus Vanellope had helped him bond with the princesses, especially Elsa smelling breakfast seeing the animals awake too and saw that breakfast was ready hearing Vanellope and the other princesses talking, only they were in their princess attire, surprising him.

"You alright, you slept well, I see?" Elsa said to him, as she saw him nod realising he had to go before the arcade opened, or the Nicelanders would eitjer freak or ask questions seeing not just Vanellope hig him, along with the other princesses in a group hug.

"Where's he going, Vanellope?" Rapunzel asked her.

"He had to go back to the arcade, before it opened." Vanellope told her hoping that Ralph would be alright until the arcade closed later so they could hang out like last nignt as she was needing to get back to Slaughter Race before Shank andher crew worriedabout her so would come back later which they got, after she had explained.

"I'm glad we're friends, as she spices things up." Ariel said.

Plus the holidays were coming up, making them excitable because they loved giving gifts among other things like trimming the tree and having a holiday feast, seeing Elsa excited because she couldn't wait to share it with Ralph like the other princesses wanting to share the holidays with Vanellope.

"Yep, the Winter ball will be fun, you know?" Cinderella said seeing them agree, as they were going about their day like getting a holiday tree and ornaments.

* * *

When Ralph and Vanellope showed up at the castle, they noticed a holiday tree in the ballroom, making the princesses but Elsa happy to see them, giggling because certain animals were on Ralph's shoulder making Pocahontas surprised getting Meeko off despite Ralph saying it was alright hearing Vanellope ask about the tree.

"You've never heard of Christmas, really?" Jasmine asked her seeing her shake her head making Elsa hope that Ralph had heard of the holidays seeing Ralph nod in reply, surprised they wanted his help making Belle wonder why while making ornaments.

"Because I normally wreck things or leave massive damage." Ralph admitted making Elsa understand how that felt, knowing there was no way he would wreck the castle which surprised him.

"You need to let it go, and to believe in yourself, as Vanellope does from what she told us." she said which surprised him by her words hoping she was alright, seeing Vanellope curious about the ornaments which consisted of magic lamps, snowflakes, little glass slippers, enchanted roses, jewels among other things making Ralph guess, they represnted each princess, getting an idea, since Vanellope was a princess.

"I get what he's doing, sonce a certain princess does not have an ornament, to represent her." Jasmine whispered seeing them agree as Ralph was making or trying to make an ornament for Vanellope which Elsa thought adorable helping which Ralph appreciated impressing the others by his efforts.

"I love it, like how we built my racer." Vanellope said to him stunning him, seeing the others agree plus curious about the racer as she was telling them, making Ralph grin at this, hoping she was alright when he was doing his duty in the arcade knowing Shank was taking good care of her so was happy to let her talk.


	3. Visiting Vanellope In Slaughter Race

It was still Winter Break and since not a lot of kids were in the arcade, Ralph was getting an idea because he had not hung out since what happenedin the Internet after the insecurity virus had been defeated and they had their cellphones, which was how he and Vanellope talked since Vanellope wasnow living in Slaughter Race with Shank and her crew of tough yet nice friends making the nine foot tall wrecker decide to go visit since the holidays were all about friends and family pulling stuff in a wagon behind him hoping Surge would not prevent him from going there as it was the holidays and had brought certain burgers like Vanellope had askedhim to on the phone.

Ralph was humming holiday songs as he went down the portal, as he wastransported to the Internet like last time, hopimg he would not wreck the internet again but this time there was no virus to face finding his way to Slaughter Race hearing Vanellope laughing after finishing a race, seeing Ralph there hugging him after getting out of her car making him chuckle seeing Shank there with the rest of her crew, knowing how much Vanellope and Ralph cared about each other.

"Hey, V's wrecker friend is back, which is a good thing as she was missing him!" one of them said makimg Ralph get it, as he hadmissed Vanel,ope being aroundor watching the sun rise with him like they used to but he had gotten usedto it, with Felix's help since he and Calhoun had adopted tne other Sugar Rush racers as their kids cespite the fact Sugar Rush had gotten an new steering wheel, tney still adopted tnem so visiting Vanellope herr was a good thing.

"Yeah plus at a certain castle, the princesses including a certain snow queen were askimg about you." Vanellope told him makimg Ralph's cheeks go pink like waking up finding himself in a princess dress makimg Shank wonderif Ralph was alright.

"Yeah he's not sick, he was must thin,ing about things." Vanellope told Shank.

Plus her crew werr curious about what Ralph had brought in the wagon, seeing a smirk on Vanellope's face seeing the burgers happy that Ralph had brought the burgers she'd asked him to bring her seeing her new friends surprised tnat the burgers she had talked about existedma,img her giggle surprised that Ralph had brought holiday things along with pie making Vanellope grin tbat her best friend had mace pie like in a BuzzTube video he had maxe, when tney had needed hearts.

"I figured that a place like Slaughter Race could use some holiday spirit, you know?" Ralph said, making Shank grin at this, as this seemed fun seeing her crew and Vanellope getting to work seeing Ralph helpimg but being careful because Slaughter Race was unpredictable, as his code was not part of this game compared to Vanellope whose code hadbeen added to Slaughter Race after it had crashed because of the insecurity Shank got.

* * *

Vanellope was feeling happy on the inside, after she, Ralph, Shank and the others hadfinished decorating making her friends agree because the holidays were special along with bringing out the best in others and Shank was agreeing with, hoping the players agreed noticing Ralph's cellphone buzzing making Vanellope curious seeing him answer it as it was Felix asking where he was, makimg Vanellope hope he was not leaving yet seeing him shake his head, plus had something for Elsa so was going to Oh My Disney by himself, seeing Net users all over, and fawning over the princesses making Ralph shy hoping they would not see him making the princesses wonder why as he was Vanellope's friend noticing he was holding a light blue wrapped present with snowflakes over it.

"I was just feeling shy, after everything that happened, you know?" Ralph told them, makijg them get it, as Vanellope hadtold them he got shy a lot seeing Elsa leading him inside to the room they hung out in, seeing a huge Christmas tree that the princesses and Vanellope had decorated and gifts under it making him grin putting Elsa's gift under it making him feel good.

"I guessyou were visiting Vanellope, right?" Ariel asked him seeing him nod in reply eating snacks, knowing that Vanellope hung out with them as well as having slumber parties, hoping that Elsa would love the gift he had gotten her, and saw her wondering what happened to his necklace that he always had around his neck hearing him tell her making her get it thinking it was sweet.

"She's lucky to have you as a friend, you know?" Elsa said making him grin, seeing Vanellope show up, relieved to see Ralph here because she thought he hadwent back to Game Central Station already after he had helped her, Shank and her friends decorate Slaughter Race besides Shank making a BuzzTube video which made Vanellope happy, plus this time he had not walked into the comments room.


	4. Root Beer And Friendship

**_A/N_**

 ** _Here's more of this and thanks to those that favourited including Crumbelina's Sweet Admirer as I saw the movie last week, which was awesome so gave me more ideas for this, but glad people including other Wreck It Ralph fans are enjoying._**

 ** _In this one, Ralph remembers oneof the nights when he and Vanellope hung out but the next night, he gets a surprise as Vanellope and the princesses came to visit the arcade, have some root beer plus do a little racing in Sugar Rush._**

* * *

 _Ralph was super excited about Vanellope sleeping over at his place, as they were best friends and doing stuff together like sneaking into other games which nobody including Felix and Gene had no clue about so right now, he had raided Gene's fridge finding pie plus had gotten bottles of root beer from Tapper's despite being excited seeing Vanellope was here answering seeing Vanellope hug him._

 _They were having a blast sneaking into games, but Tron caught Vanellopes's eye especially the light cycles knowing how muchmakimg Ralph nervous as he was her hero after all but letting her go in seeing her rush towards the light cycles, making him gulp getting on one._

 _"Come on Ralph, this is gonna be great, maybe I can go faster than back home." Vanellope said excitedly revving the engine of the light cycle blasting off at full speed with Ralph chasing after her on the other one, hoping she would not het hurt despite using her super power hearing her giggle_

 _"Are you alright Ralphie?" Vanellope asked after winning as she noticed that Ralph looked worried as he cared about her so was going back before sunrise as Vanellope guessed the pillows were for making a pillow fort or a pillow igloo, otherwise called a pigloo so they were having fun making it just like the racer they had built together in Sugar Rush chuckling at that and after getting inside, they were having pies and root beer._

 _"You didn't get the pie out of the dump, right?" Vanellope asked Ralph seeing him shake his head in reply._

 _"I got them from Gene's fridge, he won't notice." Ralph replied to her._

* * *

It was the next night after working in the arcade all day, so Ralph was going to Tapper's to have root beer, even if Vanellope was not there to have one with him, but hearing familiar laughter made his brown eyes widen, seeing not just Banellope but also the princesses making him wonder what was going on hearing that they had been curious about where Vanellope had used to live before she had moved to Slaughter Race.

"This should be fun, but you want some root beer?" Ralph said seeing them nod, sitting down at the bar, making Tapper impressed seeing this, unaware they were not from around here plus they had been hanging out in other games but were curious about the game that Vanellope used to live in making Ralph grin.

"Sugar Rush is pretty cool, which Vanellope used to race through." Ralph told them, leading the way to Sugar Rush, impressing them wanting to race, going to the bakery so they could race, plus Ralph saw that Vanellope's old racer was still here making them curious.

"Oh, Ralph and I made that, before I discovered I was meant to be a racer and a princess." Vanellope told tnem impressing them, seeing Ralph quiet wondering what to do with it stunned hearing Rapunzel say that he should keep it for posterity seeing Vanellope agree realising she was right hoping Gene not noticing a cookie racer in his house.


End file.
